This is Real Life
by Takerslove
Summary: Jewel and Jade are BFF Undertaker and Kane are mixed in with these two compelling ladies.


This Is Real Life

The names of the people have changed to protect their identity.

Jewel is beginning to see the light of life after everything else that happened to her. She has shoulder length red hair and dark brown eyes. She was only 5 foot 3 inches. She really didn't mind that she was short compared to the rest of the world. She loved that since that made her good height for the best thing she thought she owned… her breast. Her best friend was Jade who was a valet in the WWE. Jade knew Jewel since she was a teenager. The two of them was inseparable, but then once again life took a turn and Jade found her dream job that kept her out of the house and out of her mind.

"Jewel?" she heard the familiar voice over the phone.

"Jade?"

"How are you doing?"

"I am okay, how are you and Glen?"

"This man has the biggest heart in this world. I never felt so much love, but girl when I am in his arms everything goes away."

"That is great"

"So have you been marking down your calendar?"

"For what you already had your birthday this year?"

"Yeah I totally know that… but we are coming home!"

"For how long and when?"

"Well, we will be there for about a week. I will be flying in with the group on Tuesday of next week."

"Oh, that is great! Is Glen coming with you… I would like to meet the man who stole my Joy from me?"

"Yeah, I asked him to stay at my house while we are home… maybe having the family over and have them meet him too."

"WOW! You are serious"

"Oh course I am silly… We really do love one another."

"That is great… I am through looking for Mr. Right around this town."

"You have to get out and see the world."

"Yes I know… look I got to go… talk to you later safe flight see you when you get home."

Jewel placed the phone down and headed to the bathroom once again her medication didn't agree with her. How was she going to tell Jade that she was sick and no one knew what was wrong with her body?

"Hey baby" Glen said as he wrapped his arms around her from coming out of the shower.

"Hello I called and talked to Jewel and she can't wait till we get home. She wants to meet you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she wants to get the know the guy that took her Joy." Glen began to laugh at the comment.

"She is still single?"

"Yeah… maybe we could introduce her to some of your friend, Glen."

"I have the best person for her."

A tall man with long dark brown hair and deep green eyes sat at one of the tables in the café as he began to eat his lunch. He took a drink of soda and notice he was getting stares from the other people. He knew he was big at 6 foot 10 inches. His arms were the size of a normal man's leg. He loved being big.

"Hey Mark!" Glen said as he walked in to the café. He knew Mark would be there he loved looking at one of the waitresses ever since he came in to town.

"Hey Glen, how is it going?"

"I am okay, Jade just got off her phone from home and there is someone I would like you to meet when we are in town next week."

"Oh really?" Mark said as his eyes just wondered around the café until her found his lady again.

"Yeah, her name is Jewel and she is Jade's best friend so try to be nice to her. She …"

"Shhh" Mark interrupted him and stared at his lady. "Oh yeah" Mark had a smirk on his face that gave it all away. Glen just rolled his eyes at Mark as he finished his fantasy. When he returned to work Glen smiled at him. "So, what were you saying?"

"Mark, focus, Jade got off the phone from home and there is someone we would like you to meet."

"Okay" Mark said and took another bite of his sandwich.

"So, are you up for it?"

"Sure, another face to talk to couldn't hurt" He finally said.

"Okay, well, I have to get back to practice the match for tonight not all of us are as great as you."

"Yeah yeah keep rubbing it in." Mark said as he once again stared at hi lady.

Jewel keep her self busy as she continued to clean her house and Jade's to make sure things are fully stocked so that they could have a relaxing place to stay at. Jewel was a complicated person to get to know. She was not close to anyone of her family, and her past as even bigger whole in it. She sighed as she began to get change to take a hot relaxing bath.

Jade stepped out of the airport to see Jewel standing there waving at her. Jade ran across the street and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" they both said to each other as Glen and Mark walked over to the two girls.

"Jewel this is Glen" She pointed out the tall, brown hair, blue eye man standing in front of her.

"Nice to meet you" she placed out a hand and shook it with a smile.

"And this is Mark, one of Glen's friends." Jade said to her and she smiled and waved at him. Mark gave the 'I am listening' smile to her. "Now lets get home I can't wait till I can just put my feet up with out a care."

Everyone packed their bags in the trunk of the car and got in. "So, what does your schedule look like this week?" Jewel asked.

"Um, we have some meeting for the show on Thursday and nothing really else…. I was hoping to have a little get together of friends or something at my house this week." Jade said

"That sounds good… nothing really changed around here" Jewel said back to her.

"I like parties!" Mark said trying to make him known.

"That doesn't sound bad…. It will be nice to hear some wicked stories about you." Glen said to her and she giggled and tapped him on the leg.

"How about the one when we went golfing and I told you don't step back and you did and fell right in to the water." Jewel already started to dish out the dirty.

"Hey I was a ditz then I changed a lot now."

"Yeah, don't let her lie to you" Glen began to laugh along with Mark.

Jewel smiled as she continued to drive home it seamed like nothing really did change. She was glad that Jade was home it gave her someone to talk to. It gave her the feeling that she was also home. She smiled as she pulled up to both there little town houses. Jade and Jewel both a twin townhouse and turned it in to their own one house. It was one of there summer's great adventures as they smashed down walls and put in doors to connect the two. On the first level they changed they just combined the houses together.

Once everyone in the house was settle down Mark was already out the door in one of Jade's extra cars. Glen and Jade just lay around the house taking in the time they got to spend alone with each other. Jewel sat in the computer room online once again.

"Still looking for prince charming on that thing?" Jade asked her once again from the other room.

"Sooner or later I will find that special someone."

"Not from a picture you won't"

"It's not just a picture"

"Do you really think people tell the truth on those things?" Jade finally asked and Jewel was quite. She knew that people lied about things online. Hell she read all the stories online about the two men that were staying at her house. 

"Stop bothering her" Glen finally said to Jade.

"Glen, she is never going to meet anyone unless she goes out and apply her self."

"That doesn't mean you have to keep riding her ass about it either. She will find someone when she does."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but its okay" Jewel said and sat down on the chair.

The three of them stared at the TV in silence. Jade finally fell asleep she always could sleep any where. Glen took a deep sigh "So, what do you do when you are all alone here?"

"I just hang out" Jewel said "I keep my self busy a lot of the time, but at night is the worst… having this huge house to myself is a bit over whelming."

"Sounds like ghost stories to me!" Mark said real loud which made Jewel jump and Jade woke up.

"Mark! Your such an ass!" Jade yelled at him as she replaced her head on Glen's chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare, ya" his southern accent Mark said with a smile as he walked by her and sat down on the couch next to Jade. "So, what is everyone doing for dinner?"

"Oh my god! It's just like you to just think about your stomach" Jade said

"She is not a morning person" I whispered to him and he smiled and nodded his head.

"I am not sure, what is everyone hungry for?" Glen asked. He seam to be the person filled with knowledge to Jewel. He always seam polite and nice.

'No wonder why Jade is in love with him' she thought to her self as the conversation kept going. She smiled at Mark and just started at the long dark brown hair and well groomed goatee man. His arms seam powerful and she began to wonder how they would feel wrapped around her. She wasn't a small thing or a whale, but she was happy with her self most of the time.

"Earth to Jewel" Glen finally said and she smiled I him.

"I heard you" she said with a little grin.

"So that means that you are up for some pizza?"

"Yeah that is fine"

"Good! Then I am driving!" Mark screamed at he already headed to the car. Jewel stood up and stretched as she fixed her self a little and headed out to the car. Glen finally got Jade up and moving, but she was still upset since she just wanted to rest.

The four of them sat down at a pizza shop in the middle of town. Jewel wasn't so sure about the whole thing. She would think that being famous that they wouldn't want to be out in public so much. The four of them ate and laughed at each other as they talked.

"Mr. Taker, can I have your autograph?" a young kid said and tried to smile as his hand shook.

"Sure" He smile back signed the paper and handed it back. The kid quickly said thank you and ran off.

"Aw, that was sweet of you" Jewel said and smiled at Mark.

"Don't get use to it, because Mark is not that kind of person" Jade said taking another bite of her pizza.

"Well, I think it is cute" Jewel said to her once more and she giggled a little more at Mark as she took a bite.

Mark looked at Jewel and noticed how bright her smile was. She was wearing jeans and tight form fitting top. She also had her hair down along the sides of her face. She smiled at him once more and he smiled back. 'She does look great' Mark thought to him self.

"So, what do you have tomorrow, Jewel?" Jade asked her.

"Well, I have an appointment at 2pm" she said with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound good"

"Nah, it's just a stupid appointment." She said and took another bite a pizza.

The night things began to unwind Jewel closed her book and place it on the nightstand and turned off the light. Jade and Glen sat out on the deck drinking some beers.

"I think that maybe Jewel has to high of a stander for a man to live up to." Jade said to Glen

"Why are you so worried about her being with a guy?"

"Because look at us we are moving on with our lives and she is here… doing nothing." She paused a bit and then started again "I feel bad leaving her every time we are out on the road I worry about her."

"Look when she is ready things will work out." Glen took a drink of his beer and wrapped his arm around Jade.

"Maybe you should really talk to Mark and maybe get a feel out on how he feels about her."

"Oh no sounds like a bad idea." Glen said as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"No, it's a great idea!" Jade said now all excited as she sat up and looked at Glen "I could just see it now she will come with us on the road an meet all the people we know and just have so much fun." Glen rolled his eyes and flung back his head.

"Stop moving it will only hurt more!" a deep voice rang into Jewel's ear. She tried to move but had no luck she start scream and fling her hand all over the place as she tried to get away from the man that was holding her down.

"Please stop! Someone help me!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs as she kicked and screamed some more. Jewel's eyes flung open as she woke her self up from her own screams. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around her bedroom. She got out of bed knowing she had to do something to calm her self down. She wrapped her purple robe against her self as she walked down the stairs. She turned on the kitchen light as she walked in and turned on the pot of water to make her self some hot chocolate. She opened the cabinet to get a mug.

"Hello Girly!" Mark said as he took a seat at the small bar. Jewel jumped and dropped the mug sending it crashing on the floor. "Jumpy aren't we?"

"Sorry you just scared me." Jewel said and bent down to pick up the broken mug. Mark walked around to help her house.

"Sorry, it was just nice to see I am not the only one that can't sleep all night."

"Yeah" Jewel said and smiled at him "Your eyes are green" she said as she smiled once again at him.

"You have a beautiful smile" Mark tried to compliment her back.

"Thanks" She said with a bit her lip. She placed the pieces of broken mug in the trash.

"Sorry, about your mug"

"It's no big deal… just a mug" she smirked a bit as she pulled out another mug and placed it on the counter "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, sure I'll have some hot chocolate with you."

"Okay" She said as she began to get the two of them together.

"So, you couldn't sleep?"

"I know it sounds childish, but I had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah," she said and silence filled the room.

"So, what do you do while Jade is gone?"

"I am a writer." She said with a smile "What about wrestling? Are you still going to be the dead man?"

"Yeah" He giggled "So are you a fan or something?"

"I seen you a few times… don't get me wrong, I bet it is a great show. I just sort of miss it" She said as she reached over and turned off the hot water, and began to pour it into the mugs.

"It's okay, I never read anything you wrote" Mark said and laid back on the chair a bit slowly relaxing. He started at Jewel studying her body. She looked pretty having a curve figure with plump breast. Her hair was pulled back as with a few strands hanging down and tucked behind her ears. Her big brown eyes staring back at Mark. He smiles once more at her as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. "So, what do you write about?"

"Well it's mostly fiction… some are true life, but you really wouldn't know the difference."

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"Yeah, it is sort of nice" she paused "I am not really sure I would want to be a wrestler or a valet"

"Wrestling is an art form and you would be a beautiful valet."

"Thank You" She blushed a bit and turned away. Mark could tell she was not use to hearing good things about her self.

The two sat up for an hour or two before they both headed back to bed. The next morning Glen and Jade quickly found them self busy shopping and just doing things a normal couple would do. Jewel sat down at the computer once more and decided to do some research on Mark. She quickly pulled out tons of hits as she could find anything she wanted as long as she searched for it.

"I can't take anymore bad news" Jewel told her self as she locked her getting out at the doctor office. "I am not going to get upset or cry about it, I am just going to take things as they come." She knew what she was so post to do, but she knew that it was also a lie. She was going to end up leaving the doctor office in tears once more. And that is what she did. She made it out of the doctor office and headed to her car and the tears just kept coming. What was wrong with her… why couldn't she just stop the tears? "Another surgery? Like that is really going to do me well" Jewel said to her self in the mirror of her car. She pulled out the pack of cigarettes and took one out. When she stressed out she would smoke, and the more she had seen this doctor the more she would want to smoke. "Come on girl get it together" she said to her self as she pulled out of the parking lot on her way home.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Jade called out to the empty house as Glen brought the bags in. she looked down at her watch and noticed the time. She wondered why Jewel would have such a late meeting that was not like her.

"In Here" Mark said raised his arm from the couch in the living room.

"I see you are making your self productive"

"Yeah, well a week a vacation is hard to come by" He said with a little smirk on his face "Vince call he I have an autograph session tomorrow at the local mall, since someone else called off." Mark told Glen and Jade.

"That is a good thing" Glen said as he carried a bunch on bag passed the living room TV

"Yeah totally good for me, I was hoping that I would ask Jewel to go since she is not really into wrestling it would give her a chance to see it." Mark said to the two of them

"Aw, that is so sweet of you." Jade said and pushed Glen since they were out of Mark from seeing the two of them.

"Oh on that subject, what do you think of Jewel? Glen asked

"She is cute" Mark said as he was soared back into the TV.

Jade hit Glen once more trying to get him to talk about Jewel. "Ya know, Mark, she is a sweet girl… she could really be good for a guy like your self."

"Hang on a second, I think she is cute. Maybe I will take her out a few times and see what happened from there." Mark said

"Does that mean the dead man could be off the market soon?"

"No it means that the dead man could be busy." Mark said with a smirk on his face. Glen laughed a little until Jade hit him once more and gave him a heard look.

Jewel sat in her car in front of her house. She was bummed out since she had to got for another surgery. She hoped that when they called for her surgery time that it would be when Jade was gone. She couldn't tell her that she was sick and having medical problems. Jade would stay home and not even bother having a life and Jewel didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Hello, Jewel!" Jade said really loud to make sure that Mark and Glen heard in the other room. Mark and Glen sat in the other room watching the normal sports on TV.

"Hello, Jade" she said with a smile on her face. Jade could see right through the smile.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, just having a normal day" Jewel said once more and smiled at her. Jewel placed her purse down on the table and dropped down on the couch. "Where are the guys?"

"They are in the other room. Seams like Mark has the hots for you."

"For me?" Jewel said and her cheeks began to become red.

"Oh, look at you!" Jade said as the two of them giggled.

"Oh stop it!" Jewel yelled back at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mark has been eyeing you up."

"Thanks" She giggled once more and threw a pillow at her. "It's not like either one is looking for anyone."

As the night began to grow on Jade and Jewel decided that they wanted to cook in and have a party for a few of their friend. Jade made all the phone calls and asked everyone to bring a case of beer, or a bottle of wine along with a covered dish. The girls giggled and laughed as they dance around the kitchen to the music.

Glen stood at the doorway watching the two of them he smiled and thought about how lucky he was to have Jade in his life. He was in a bad part of his live. He was sort of suck in his old ways and left no one in his heart. He walked over to Jade and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear and she turned around and gave him a deep kiss. She laid her head on his chest a little bit and then started dancing again.

People began to show up and the party was in swing. Mark finally came out of the den and began to join right in. the four of them began to socialize with other friends and their friends. The food was out and people were drinking.

Jewel took another sip of her beer as she continued to dance with one of Jade's friends. He held one hand on her hip as she dance around. Jewel smiled at the guy as she dance some more.

"Want another drink?" the man asked

"Sure" Jewel said as she handed him the empty beer bottle. Mark seen the opportunity and took the chance.

"Hey baby!" Mark said as he jumped in and began to dance with Jewel.

"Hey!" she said with a big smile and hugged him.

"Look over there?" Jade said to Glen as they stood up in the corner snuggling with each other.

"Shh, let them go" Glen said as he bent down and kissed her neck.

"Meeting anyone good tonight?" Mark asked Jewel.

"Nah, just the normal" she said with a smile.

"Aw that doesn't sound like fun" Mark said with a giggle and a smile in his voice.

"Was that a smile I see?" She paused a moment "I think that was" Jewel said teasing Mark.

"Here is your beer" Jewel's first dance partner came back

"Thank you" she said and took the beer

"Do you mind if I cut in for a while?" Mark asked him and he shrugged and went on his way "Well, I guess that means a no"

"Who cares about him?" Jewel said as she looked up at Mark. "He is just a big hot shot from the city"

"You always have something smart to say" Mark said and the two of them laughed. Jewel took a drink of her beer along with Mark. The two of them began to bounce to the music giggling and laughing at the funny movements and sways.

"So, why did you come over here?" Jewel finally asked Mark.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Amazing" Jewel said and just smiled at Jewel. "Anything else?" She asked as she took a drink of her beer and continued to dance.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something"

"Yeah" Jewel said

"Yup" Mark said and as he leaned down and began to whisper in her ear. "Tomorrow I have an autograph session and I would like it if you could join me?"

"Are you serious?" She asked him whispering in his ear

"Yes"

"Then yes" She said with a huge smile on her face. Mark looked down at her and just smile she brightens up that room as soon as she smiles to him. It made him have a warm feeling inside of himself. Mark pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Aw, look at that!" Jade said as she jumped in Glen's arms.

"Now now, just give them a chance" Glen said as he bent down and kissed Jade.

The party went on to the late night with people drinking laughing and just having fun. Jade was already asleep on the couch as Glen and Mark continued to talk in the living room.

"Tonight was a good night" Glen finally said

"Yup" Mark said and took the final drink from the beer bottle.

"So did you ask Jewel's if she would come with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Mark started his big grin on his face "Yeah she is coming with"

"That is totally cool" Glen said with a smile

"Yeah" Mark said as he got up from the chair. "I better get some sleep"

Mark and Jewel sat in his truck as they started to pull out of the driveway. Jewel placed her hand on the middle consult. As the two of them began to talk.

"Your not going to get in trouble for taking me to your work are you?" Jewel asked

"Nah, they should be happy I at least show. This was not planned." He paused and looked at her "You do look beautiful" he said to her and she giggled and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said with a smile and she fixed her small little sun dress. With that she replaced her hand back on the center consult and Mark placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. Jewel bit her lip a little and stared at the window hoping that the redness in her face wouldn't show. Her phone rang and she pick it up with the other hand.

"Good Afternoon Jewel, This is Stacy from Dr. Rupperts office. I have your latest lab results." She paused a moment "All the test came back negative so the doctor would like to schedule your surgery for next Wednesday, at 10am"

"Okay put me in for that time and when I get back home if that doesn't work I will call and let you know."

"Okay… see then you Jewel"

"Okay bye" She said and hung up the phone placing it back in her purse.

"Bad news"

"News that I hate hearing" she said with a smile and looked away out the window.

"Tell me about it"

"Um, Maybe later" she said with a smile. Mark reached up and brushed some hair from her face. She began to get that warm feeling all over once again.

"Jewel!" Jade called from upstairs down to the living room.

"They already left" Glen called back

"Mark, how are you doing?" His agent said as Mark wrapped his arm around Jewel's waist.

"I am doing good. Henry this is Jewel."

"Nice to meet you" Jewel said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Henry said "Come on in the lines are around the whole mall."

"Oh my god, Mark, that's a lot of people" Jewel said and Mark giggled as he kissed the top of her head.

"That is easy, Mark has already sold out the biggest stadiums in the world." Henry said as the two of them followed him into a room. "Why don't you guys make your self comfortable and I will be right back." The two of them watch the door shut. 

"What do you think?" Mark asked Jewel and she just smile a him.

"This is sort of amazing!" she said with a big smile. Mark pulled her closer to him. He was getting off at her little innocent looks. She giggled at him as she laid her head on his chest. The feelings between the two where so strong between the two, but neither one could notice it.

Henry walked in as the two of them just stood in the middle of the room. "Mark it looks like we are all ready." Henry said and looked at the two. Mark then moves away from Jewel as if he was going to leave, but with his hand still connected to her. Jewel began to follow. "WO! Mark are you taking her out with you?"

"Well yeah I was going to"

"I don't think that is a good idea" Henry started to tell Mark and instead of listening to a lecture Jewel just interrupted.

"I'll stay here… or go shopping." Mark looked back at her and she just smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead once more and the two men were gone.

Glen and Jade had the whole house to themselves. Jade showed Glen pictures of Jewel and Jade. He began to get a feel that the Jewel was Jade's rock and Jade was Jewel's. The two girls seam to love each other more then friends it was like a relationship all on their own. Glen hugged Jade as he took in a deep of her perfume. Glen smiled at Jade as she continued to talk about all the pictures.

Jewel sat in the middle of the mall as she waited for Mark. The mall did seam a little packed. She was amazed on how much people were really talking about Mark being there at the mall. She strolled through some of the stores. She smiled as she walked around as she got all the attention from guys and got to listen to all the girls in the crowed go nothing but gag gag over the man of their dreams. She giggled as she took a seat in the back of the crowed. She knew little to none about wrestling, but just the way everyone was talking you didn't have to to notice the hotness oozing out of Mark.

"Seams you have a few hundred girls wrapped around every move" Jewel said softly ask Mark took no noticed to who she was.

"Yeah, and I love each and everyone one of you." Mark said with out even looking up as he moved a picture underneath him and began to sign. "Who should I make this out to?"

"Depend on whose name you are going to scream" Jewel said and tried to hard not to give it away that it was her. Mark took a hard swallow and blush began to creep up on his cheeks. She giggled a little to her self. "I think I see a smile under all that embarrassment"

"No" He said and looked up to see Jewel standing there with a smile on her face. "You brat!" He hissed a little knowing that she has gotten him good. She started to giggle and Mark reached over the table and pulled her over it and to the ground on top of him.

"So, whose name are you going to scream?" She said softly into his ear as she sat on top of him. She giggled even more as Henry came walking up to the two of them.

"Children! I work for children!" Henry said as he held out his hand and pulled up Jewel so Mark could get up. Mark got up and wrapped his hand around Jewel's waist and kissed her neck. She moaned softly to him as Henry rolled his eyes and walked away.

Jewel grabbed her Undertaker picture from the table as she followed Mark into the back. Mark held on to Jewel's hand as the two of them walked back to his truck. Mark opened the door for Jewel as she entered his truck and closed the door.

"Did you have fun?" Mark asked as he got ready to leave.

"Yeah I got my picture from the Undertaker." She began to giggle.

The two laughed and joked around as they ran into the house. "It looks like we had a good time." Jade said with a big smile on her face as Glen was already asleep on the couch.

"Yeah it was fun" Jewel said as Mark just passed through with a big grin on his face.

"A Dr. Oscar called." Jade said with a strange look on her face.

"Oh Thanks for the message." Jewel said and turned around to not face her.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy. Turned around and look at me" Jewel did what she was told "Who is this doctor?"

"It is just s specialist that I have to see to please Ruppert once again."

"Nothing else?"

"No, I would tell you if there was something totally wrong with me." Jewel said with a smile and headed up stairs to place her picture. She sighed she got out of that one easy. She walked over to her mirror and pushed her picture of Mark in the corner. She read it once more 'To: the one that I love the Undertaker.' She could almost die at the end of that sentence. She was really beginning to fall for him. Jewel looked down on the top of her dresser destroyed by bills that were mounting from her now illnesses. She felt horrible for not telling Jade, but she didn't want her to stay behind here. She didn't want her to stop her life. She wanted all the illnesses to be behind her, but the future could only tell that.

"Jewels, Jewels? Are you okay?" Mark asked as he touched her shoulder. She jumped and quickly covered her bills.

"Um, Yeah I am fine… sorry, I was just reading what you wrote to me." She said as she placed her back against her dresser. He smiled at her and reached out to touch her face.

"You look white as a ghost, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine" she said

"Maybe you should lay down for a little bit."

"Nah, lets get something to eat. I know this quite little spot"

"Hey guys, get up and moving if you want some dinner!" Mark ran down the stairs to get Jade and Glen awake so the two of them could come along.

The four of them sat at a nice quite restaurant. There were only 3 other couple around which made them the loudest table out of the group. The two couple laughed and ate through dinner with no interruption. Jade kept hitting Glen each time she thought Mark was doing something nice to show that he does care for Jewel. Then Jade did the typical girl thing.

"Jewel, I have to go to the bathroom would you like to come with."

"Sure" she said with a smile as the two of them got up from the table.

Glen waited till the girls were far away "Well, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Jewels"

"She is cute and she makes me laugh" he said with a smile on his face.

"You are falling for her" Glen finally said "Finally someone who brought life back to the dead man" Mark kicked him under the table

"Shut up" He finally said to Glen as he took another drink of his beer.

Jewel walked into the bathroom allowing the door to swing close behind her. Jade checked each stall and then headed into one.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Jade, ya know I do… it is written all over my face that I do."

"That is good. I think he likes you too" She smiled to her self in the mirror. Jewel looked at Jade trying to read her.

"Was this your plan?"

"Well, yeah sort of. Mark and you were both single. So, why wouldn't I want to help out a friend?"

"You're crazy did anyone ever tell you that?" Mark said to Glen.

"Yeah I tell my self that all the time" Glen said as he patted his pocket. "She has no clue what is coming to her"

"Well, that is a surprise!" Mark started to laugh

"What's so funny?" Jade asked as she took a seat next to Glen.

"Mark thinks I am crazy" Glen said for a cover up

"Yeah, well I know that" Jade said to Glen as she playfully punched his arm.

"Everyone finished here?" Mark finally asked "We people do have lives ya know."

Once everyone agreed the four of them headed out and back home were they all split in their own ways. Jade lay on her bed still not feeling the best. Mark was down stairs watching TV. Glen and Jade was already out driving around the city.

"Please stomach stop" she kept repeating over and over to her self as she tried to calm her stomach down. She really did hate taking all this medication. It made her stomach turn and made eating impossible. She rolled over and looked out of her window to see the moon shining in on her. She began to wish upon all the stars to just be better soon.

Mark walked up the stairs to Jewel's side of the house. He wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. He could hear soft crying from the bathroom. "Jewels? Jewels are you okay?" Mark knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. Mark slowly opened the door to see Jewel laying on the floor. "Jewels! Are you okay?" Mark asked as he bent down and picked her up looking at her face.

"Please, I don't want you to see me like this" Jewel said as she held on to the bowel of the toilet once more. Mark reached down and grabbed her hair and began to hold it. He grabbed an was cloth and wet it.

"It is okay" Mark said as he rubbed her back trying to be supportive. He wiped her mouth and washed off the cloth again and placed it on the back of her neck. "It's okay Jewel" he said with a concern look on his face.

Once Jewel was cleaned up enough to move her back to her bed room. Mark picked her up as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was exulted as Mark placed her on the bed. She held on to Mark as his hand began to leave her side. "Would you mind staying?"

"No, I will be right back just want to clean up the bathroom." Mark said as he kissed her hand. Once Mark returned to the room Jewel was already resting comfortable. He didn't want to wake her, but it was to late.

"Mark?" She said sleepy as she lift her head.

"I am coming" He said to her as she smiled at him and he laid down on the bed as a sleepy Jewel laid her head on his chest. Mark smiled as he began to rub her head helping her fall asleep again.

Glen and Jade giggled and kissed each other as they stripped down to their underwear as the two of them made their way up to the bedroom. Glen kissed Jade passionately as she pushed the door shut. She could hear that it might echo to wake up Mark down the hall. Glen undid her bra as the two of them began to grasp and gasp as they each turned one another on. Jade rolled on top of Glen on the bed. She slowly slid down his legs. She slowly began to lick his manhood listening to each stroke leaving out a moan after every stroke.

"Aw, baby!" Glen moan as he grasped the back of her head and slowly began to plunge him self into her mouth. She moans along with Glen. Jade could tell that he was already to blowing his load. She stopped as Glen began to wine. She moved back up to him as she kissed his lips tightly. She grabbed on to Glen's arms as he inserted a finger into her womanhood.

"Oh god Glen" she began to cry as he finger fucked her. He placed her down on the bed and she was almost there when Glen began to go down on her, His tongue just begging her to fall over the edge "Oh my god, Glen!" She screamed into the room holding a hand full of his hair.

"Come her baby!" Glen said as he sat up against the head board. He placed Jade on top of him as she went right to it riding him. Glen held on to her hips as the two of them moaned at each movement was bringing them closer together and closer to the edge. Glen held on to Jade once more as he turned her over and began to pound her brains out. She cried for Glen as she came in his arms. Glen pounded her a few more times and followed Jade falling to the side of her so not to kill her.

Mark rolled over as he didn't feel Jewel's body. He woke up and looked around the room as he seen Jewel stood at her window staring into the night. "Jewel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine" she said softly "I just can't sleep again."

"Come back to bed and relax" Mark suggested.

"I have too much on my mind" she said softly. She felt differently around Mark now since he token care of her after dinner. She never left anyone see her like that. She walked over to her bed and lay back down next to Mark.

"Tell me what is on your mind" Mark said and he began to rub her face lightly. He loved to feel the touch of her skin. Her skin was soft and the glow around her beautiful. He just loved her for some reason.

"Nah, it is not that bad" she said to him not to knowing if she could trust him enough. Mark slowly ran his finger around her chin and down her neck. Mark could see Jewel's round breasts showing them self outside front of her shirt. Her breathing slowly slowed down as she looked into Mark's face as she could see that he was staring at her breast. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, yeah" Mark said with a smile as he smiled at her. Jewel slowly moved closer to Mark as her lips graced over his. She pulled away as she looked at Mark. He rubbed her lips and chuckled a bit. "Here I'll help you." Mark began to kiss her lips passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand slowly slid down her body to rest upon her breast.

The two began to become intertwine within each other. Jewel shed her shirt along with Mark his. Mark held on to her breasts as she sat on top of him. She could tell his member was hard and jabbing her from underneath. She wiggled her butt a bit as she sat high upon him. She bent down and began to kiss Mark once more. She loved the way his goatee felt against her skin. Mark groaned as he slowly wiggled his hip against her pelvic area.

"You like that?" Jewel whispered into Mark's ear. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Mark picked her up and placed her on her bed him on top kissing and nuzzling her neck. She giggled as she softly scratched his back. Mark slowly moved down her body landing at her breasts sucking and plucking her nipples in his mouth. "M-M-Mark" she cried to Mark as he continued along his way. Mark hooked his thumbs into the side of her jeans and began to lightly tug. "Wait" Jewel stopped and sat up as Mark sat on his knees. 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked

"It's nothing against you… but I am not really ready for that yet"

"Jewel it's just us" Mark said and she just looked at him

"Woah, your telling me that this is nothing… this is sex… it's a commitment thing" She said as she now faced the window.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal"

"Well, it is to me" Jewel said as she bent down and reached for her shirt that was on the floor.

"Okay" Mark said as he began to lie back down against the bed "I can wait." Jewel looked at Mark and wondered if he was telling the truth. She then decided that she didn't care as she laid back down in his arms and the two feel asleep once again.

The next morning Jewel sat at the kitchen table reading a book as she ate some breakfast. She didn't feel so good, but knew that she had to go to the hospital to get some medication today and eating it would make it a little better. She looked up as she seen Jade walk through the living room in her pj's.

"Isn't it a little late to be in your pjs?" Jewel asked

"No" she said with a big smile

"You didn't!?!"

"Oh yes"

"Oh my god, girl" Jewel said with a smile on her face. "Now I know he is a keeper."

"Oh yes… and he is keeping me!" She said as she jumped up and down with a ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!" Jewel screamed as she got up from the table and ran over to Jade to hug her. "look at that rock!"

"It's beautiful…. A princess cut 3 kt diamond" she giggled like a little girl. She had this new glow around her and it was nice to see that she was finally in love after all the toads she had to kiss to find her prince. Jewel sat back down and picked up her book.

"Where is Mark?"

"He is still asleep"

"What?" Jade paused "That is not like him."

"He came over to my room last night… but no nothing happened" Jewel smiled "You are right in big men arms you are so safe."

"See I told ya" Jade said as she began to sip on some coffee. She sat down at the table looking over her planner for the day. It was Thursday and that meant that they all had work. She rolled her eyes and pushed away the book. "You want to come to wrestling tonight?"

"Sure, sounds different" She paused a moment "I have a meeting around 9, but I should be back before noon."

"What kind of meeting?"

"Well, It is about this new book that I am in the process of writing… they want to me talk out my ideas with other people and get input."

"Sound like a board meeting"

"Nah, I don't have to put on my pretty side." Jewel said as she excused her self and walked back up to her room to see Mark asleep. She began to change her clothes. She was down to her bra and panties as Mark slowly opened his eyes to see a wonderful site along side of him. Jewel stood in front of the mirror as she looked up at her Undertaker picture on the mirror. She looked down at her bills and then folded them up once more placing them in a small cubby hole. She walked over to her dresser as she slowly rubbed her belly. Mark was getting as hard as a rock.

'Look at her body. She is beautiful… why doesn't she see that? She is perfect' He thought to him self. He wanted to get up and hold on to her little pug pouches around her stomach. She wasn't the one of those skinny minis. She had some meat to her. Her breast where round and perky they almost looked fake. She began to get on a small skirt. Mark licked his lips as she bent down to place on her skirt. 'God, look at this body' He began to think again.

Jewel looked over at Mark with no top on. He breast moved with the motion. She smiles at Mark who to her still looked sleeping. His mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn't get over the facts of her. She placed on a shirt that crossed in the front of her breast. The shirt made her look thinner then she really was which was always good to her. She walked over and pick up her purse and softly closed the door behind her as she left to go to her meeting.

Glen walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jade's neck and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him and kissed him good morning. She had to tell him the news of Mark and Jewel.

"Mark spent the night with Jewel"

"Yeah?"

"Yup, She says nothing happened, but you know Mark had to try. He is not this gentlemen like he is trying to be."

"Maybe she is changing him."

"Not that quick."

"Well, who knows… maybe there is something there Mark really likes"

"I invited Jewel to wrestling tonight. So between the gym and the meeting today we have to come home and pick her up."

"Do you think that you are trying to hard to push them together?"

"No" She said innocently. Glen sighed and began to pour his coffee.

Jewel walked in to the cancer center. She hated walking in to this office. Every person that she would see looked like death was knocking on her door. She would see all these sick and dieing people trying to fight for their life and then there was her. She signed in and waited in a chair. The chair reclined as she did often when she got her medication. She didn't have cancer… the doctors didn't think. But she had to get DVAVP which was a drug to make her blood clot. She looked around and there were a few people that have been sitting there for almost 2 hours. All 4 rooms were filled so she had to sit in the large room with all the other cancer patrons. The nurse came over and started her IV and hooked up the medication that made her heart race, her stomach twist and feel dizzy. She sat there with her eyes closed trying to think about something good.

Mark walked in to the gym as he seen Glen already getting through his work out. He smiled at him and they smacked high five as the two of them laughed at each other. "Hear you were sleeping in someone else's bed"

"Yeah, Nothing happened" Mark gave a sad face.

"What a pitty" Glen rolled his eyes as Jade walked up to the two guys and got on the tread mill next to them.

"Hey Jade" Mark said

"Hey, I invited Jewel to wrestling I thought it would nice for her to see what we all did."

"That sound real nice" Mark said

"I bet it does to you" Glen began to laugh.

"Man, if you would see her in her bra and panties… you would beg her from some attention." Mark began to brag "She is beautiful her breast, her butt, her little cubby patches around her stomach." He started to like day dream.

"Dude! She is like my sister…. That is just to much information." Jade said and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh please you wanted to know." Mark said to Jade and Glen just laughed at the two of them.

Jewel finally got home and went up to her room to take another pill to hopefully stop the reaction to DVAVP. She sighed as she sat on her bed just starting out to the sky. She had to start thinking about getting ready for another surgery. She jumped as she heard the front door open and the three of them goofing around. She went down to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Jade said with a giggle. "How was the meeting?"

"Okay" she said with a smile.

"That's good. I am going for a shower… we have a meeting in two hours so, be ready."

"I will be" She said and smile as Jade grabbed Glen's arm and the two walked out of the room. Mark stood in front of Jewel. "Hello Mark" she smiled

"Hello, would you mind if I use your shower since you two have two water heaters?"

"Nah, that is fine" She said and she walked closer to Mark and softly kissed his cheek. Mark smiled back at her.

"I would love to touch you, but I am sweaty"

"That's okay" She said as she turned around and began to walk up the stairs. Mark stared at her legs in high heels. He quickly followed her up the stairs.

Each couple took separate cars to the arena. Mark was glad that Jewel was coming to see what he did for a living. Tonight he has a match with Batista. He knew it was not going to be an easy win, but wanted victory any ways. Glen and Jade had a fight against the giant.

The four of them sat in Mark's dressing room as they giggled and laughed with one another. Glen had to get dressed for his match so Jade left witch him. Mark stared at Jewel who was now busy digging through her purse.

"What are you looking for?" He asked

"Nothing important… it can wait"

"You're very secretive."

"So are you" Jewel said back to him.

"Ask me a question and I'll answer it"

"Do you have any other brother or sisters?"

"A brother older then me" he paused "He works for the FBI"

"Oh that is a nice job. I am an only child."

"That must have been lonely when you were little."

"Nah, sometimes it was but most of the time I was busy."

"What was the meeting about today?"

"Now, that is a bit personal."

"Come on answer it"

"Maybe later. What about your parents?"

"Married live in Texas both retired." He paused as he stared at Jewel waiting for an answer "Well, what about your parents"

"I don't know where my father is" she paused and looked away from Mark.

"And your mother?"

"She died about two years ago."

"Whoa, I am sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay"

"No, it's not… if you need someone to talk to… I am a good listener."

She started to giggle "Okay" she said as she watch Mark get up an walk over to his bag and began to pull out his wrestling gear. "Would you like me to leave?"

"Nah, your fine there" She looked around the room noticing that was really no place to change. Mark took off his shirt and Jewel noticed all his tattoos on his stomach. Each one was beautiful in their own way.

"Um, there is no place to really change here"

"Yeah, that is normal when you are traveling you get use to really not being able to have privacy." Mark unbuttons his jeans and stood toward Jewel.

"Oh," She said as Mark took off his jeans. Jewel's face became bight red. She turned her head away to give him some privacy.

"So, you and Jade have been friends for a long time?"

"Yeah" She turned her head back towards him and noticed the big bulge in his underwear. She didn't want to say anything, but couldn't help but kept staring.

"You okay?" Mark noticed Jewel's began to get unconvertible.

"Yeah, I am fine" She said and turned her head back around once more and began to focus on finding her medication holder in her purse. "Jade and I been friends since I was 13. She and I meet at school and just couldn't get rid of us since then."

"That is cute" He said "So, what made you sick last night?"

"I think it was the food." She said trying to make up excuses. He knew she was lying to him and he was going to call her on it.

"Guess again" He said to her and her head popped up and looked straight a head.

"It was"

"Jewel I can tell you're lying."

"Look, there is just some things that I don't feel comfortable talking to you about." She said and looked back at him as he now had his pants on.

"That's fine" He paused for a moment almost acting like she won "You're on medication"

"How do you know?" Jewel said

"Come on, Jewel, I am not stupid all the meeting and doctor calls."

"I didn't know it was that you would be able to tell."

"Only the trained ones know." He paused "My mom had breast cancer and she was the same way" He gave up his secret.

"Yeah," Jewel said.

"So, what are you on medication for?"

"A bunch of stuff" She paused "Don't be telling Jade that I was sick last night."

"Nah, that is between you and her."

"Thanks" she said with a deep sigh. She had to hide her illnesses yet. He didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Come on" Mark said as he stretched out his hand and pulled Jewel to her feet and into his arm. "Things that happen or said between us… is just that"

"Thanks" She said with a smile and hugged him.

Mark began to get into character as he sat with Jewel. They stop talking to each other as she watch Mark as he began to look different his looks changed. The image in his eyes changed. Jewel wasn't sure is Mark was playing or if something was wrong.

"Mark are you okay?" Jewel said and places her hand on his arm. He looked at her and she pulled her hand away he looked totally mean and not the sweet Mark she knew.

"I am always fine" He said with look that scared Jewel a little. "Move closer" He asked her and she swallowed hard and slowly did what he asked for. She looked down at him and he turned her chin upwards and began to kiss her as hard as he could explore her mouth loving ever inch of it. He placed a hand behind the back of her head. She sat still frozen in time and in place. The two parted very slowly. Jewel still had her eyes closed as she licked her lips the taste of Mark still in her mouth. Mark chuckled a little. "Your mine"

"Does that mean we are dating?" Jewel had to ask to make sure she was getting the right information from him.

"It means you are mine and when I want you I will have you."

"You are a bit full of your self don't you think?" Jewel said with a giggle

"I am the Lord of Darkness. I get everything I want."

"Whatever" Jewel said with a smile on her face as she looked over at the knock on the door.

"Mr. Taker your up" A man said and closed the door without even coming in.

Mark rose and walked out of the room. Jewel thought he was strange, but she guess everyone was different in character. She began to follow Mark to the entrance way where there was two TV's set up. She began to watch them seeing Mark walk out to the ring. He gave her a chill down her spine. Jade walked behind Jewel and scared her. She screamed and covered her mouth.

"You jerk!" She giggled at her as the two began to talk about Mark and wrestling. "He kissed me like I was never kissed before and then me that I was his."

"Oh, that's a different thing."

"Yeah I never hear him talk like that before."

"Well, when you are in character you are different then when you are just your self."

"Yeah I totally noticed that with Mark. He is so strange and sort of scary in character."

"He is so post to be like that. He would never hurt someone."

"That's not the point. The point is that he is scary. I mean scary enough that I felt like I was 10 again… and ya know."

"Oh, that type of scary."

"Yeah, I am not sure if I like him when he is in character."

"Well, don't worry you will get use to it. Plus he is not in character all the time, just before a match and during and well after too for a bit."

"Would you mind if I hang out with you till Mark is all done with his character?"

"Sure" She said and Jade placed an arm around her as the two of them began to walk and talk as if they didn't miss each other from all the distance between the two of them. Jewel missed Jade a lot when she was on the road, but that was her life now. The moments now when they were alone and could just talk girl talk… was priceless.

The girls finally meet up with the men at the after party at a local bar. They stood at the bar as they got their drink. Jewel looked over at Mark who was eyeing her up. She giggled a little and then smiled back at him. The two walked over with drinks in hand.

"So, your first wrestling experience how did you like it?" Glen asked

"It was different" Jewel said with a smile as she took a drink "I do have a question through"

"Yes?" Glen answered

"What do you guys think about when you are getting in character?"

"Well, It is different for everyone. Me, I normally think of the worst situation and then think it is happening in my head… fills me with rage." Glen said to Jewel.

"What about if you are in character and wanted to talk to lets say me, and I am not really sure what your character is. Do you know it's me and not be in character?"

"Nah, everyone looks normal, but my mind set isn't there"

"If you had one!" Jade blurted out and Glen began to tickle her.

"Come lets dance" Mark whispered into her ear which gave her chills. The two stood up and Mark grabbed on to Jewel's hand and led her out to the dance floor where the two of them giggled and laughed as Mark tried to show off his dancing skills. It was nice to just be normal for a once Jewel began to think as all the WWE superstars really didn't noticed the two of them having fun on the floor.

Glen carried Jade into the house as she complained that she was to sleepy to walk. Glen placed her on the couch as Mark and Jewel walked into the house hand and hand.

"Well, I am going to call it a night" Glen said as he looked down at Jade who continued to wine. He picked her up placing her over his shoulder. "We will see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I think calling it a night will be a good thing" Jewel said as she looked at Mark "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure" Mark said as the two of them passed Glen and Jade up the stairs away from them.

"Did we just seen what I think we did?" Jade finally said her mouth open

"Yup, the dead man is falling for your friend" Glen said as he began to walk up their stairs.

"She does realize that we leave tomorrow afternoon"

"The first time is the hardest" Glen said with a small smile.

"I am going to feel bad for her" Jade said with a sad face.

Mark began to undress as he was going to get ready for a shower before he went to bed. Jewel sat bed as she stair at his body. She bushed once more as she turned her head to the side trying not to have Mark notice the redness in her cheeks.

"Why are you so embarrassed of me?" Mark had to ask

"I am not embarrassed of you… I am embarrassed of me."

"Embarrassed of you?" He paused "How come?"

"Well, It's just- I mean I have- I mean I just never- oh forget it." She tried to just drop the subject.

"If I didn't want you to see me naked I wouldn't undress in front of you." Mark said he could tell she was even more uncomfortable now. "I am going for a shower" He finally said and he walked into the bathroom.

Jewel walked over to her dresser and picked up one of the containers holding her pills and dumped the eight pills in her hand. She sighed as she looked at the calendar once more. The surgery day was only going to be a few days away soon. She had a million things run through her mind, but there was not enough time to deal with everything she had to deal with. She took her pills and then changed into her purple pjs. She laid in bed as she read a book as Mark came out. Once again she couldn't help, but try to look at his beautiful naked body.

"I am not sure if you know this or not, but tomorrow we are leaving?"

"Do you have too?"

"Yeah, We are going to Dallas."

"Can I come with?"

"No, you know I would like you to come along, but that isn't a good idea," He said as he bent down to put on his underwear.

"When will you be back?" She almost felt like crying. She left this man into her house. She left him sleep in her bed and now he was leaving her.

"I am not sure… I will have to look. I know I have a few days off in about 3 to 4 weeks from now."

"A whole month till a day off?"

He chuckle in his chest "It's like a whole month until some serious time off." He paused as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to Jewel. "I'll call you" his southern accent thick and heavy. She love the sound of his natural self.

"Please do, It's not like I am going to be doing anything around here" She closed her book and smiled at him. He reached up and rubbed her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"There is that smile I know" He paused as He could tell that she was upset about him leaving. He didn't want this to be harder then what it was. "Your so beautiful" he began to run his hand through her hair. She placed her arms around his neck as she straddled his leg and slowly began to kiss his soft lips. She slowly began to bounce in his lap. "Your naughty" He chuckled.

"Someone has to be" She said as she looked into his hazy eyes which just turned her on more. She could feel his friend wanting to come out and play. Mark began to take control slowly as the two rolled around teasing one another. Jewel sat on top of Mark as she slowly took off her top allowing her breasts to fall against her body. Mark turned her over as he began to play with her breast bring one after another in his mouth sucking and teasing her nipples she cried each time he released her nipple from his mouth. Mark slowly kissed down her chest and stomach area as he wrapped his hands around her hips to start to pull her shorts down. She held on to his hands.

"Mark, I um, I have to tell you something before we go any further" Jewel said as her hands shook. Mark looked up at her.

"What's up?" Mark asked as he sat up.

"Um" She said as she cheeks got red "I am sort of embarrassed to say this, but I never been with a man before."

"That is okay, I'll be gentle" He paused "Plus it is not something to be embarrassed about." He said as he began to kiss her again softly.

"Mark," She said softly to his ear as he slide off her short, and laid her back down against the bed. He tried to take it slow, but his mind wanted to take her now. Her body was beautiful with a few surgery scars that he could notice. He slowly kissed her belly right below the navel as she giggled with the tickle of his goatee. He gently began to rub her clit softly as she began to moan and wiggle against Mark.

He slowly went down on her sucking and licking the inside of her clit. He pulled it gently as she placed her hands over his. She began to hold Mark's hands as he teased her a bit more. Mark thought that she was ready for the next step. He stood up at the foot of the bed as he took off his underwear.

"My god" was the only words that softly came out of Jewel's mouth.

"Come here" Mark said as Jewel slowly crawled down the bed on all four. "Hold on me and lick it like a lollipop."

"Um, okay" she said as she slowly touched his member. Her touch was soft to his skin as he lean his head back. She slowly bent down and kissed the tip. Mark placed his hand on the back of her head as she slowly began to take more and more inside of her mouth. It was warm and soft inside of her mouth. Mark groaned and grunted as he tried to pump into her mouth.

"Mark, please" she said to him as she placed a hand on his hip to push him away.

"Okay" He said softly as Jewel sat back on the bed looking at Mark slowly touching himself. "Come lay down" Mark said as the two of them laid side by side on the bed. He kissed her passionate once more as he straddled on top of her. He slowly rubbed his cock against her warm, wet slit. He reached over and placed a condom on his member as he talked to Jewel."It won't hurt much" He said to Jewel as she looked up with worry in her eyes.

"Okay" She said and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as Mark took one hard stoke and covered her body with his. He kissed her tears and lips as she cried in his arms.

"That's the worst of it" He said softly into her ear.

"Mark" She cried to him

"I know baby" He said softly as he moved the hair from her face. He slowly began to move as he could feel the trickle of blood from her hymen released. Mark sat up a bit and held on to her hips as he began to slowly pick up pack listening to her call to him. Mark couldn't take it much longer as he began to ride her as her muscles got tight around his cock making it harder for him to move.

"Mark!" She cried to him and the moonlight. Mark came grunting shortly behind Jewel as he laid sprawled across the bed as Jewel curled along side of the bed. Mark rolled her over and hugged her tight. She shook in his arms for the longest time even after she was fast asleep.

Jade and Glen were already packing up the car as Mark walked down the stairs to see realize that Jewel was still in bed.

"Is Jewel okay?" Jade asked Mark as he placed his bag into the car.

"Yeah, she is fine" Mark said to her as he walked back into the house.

"Damn, about time sleepy head" Glen started to chuckle at him.

"Yeah, well, we had a long night."

"Damn, You went all the way" Glen said and Mark's face had a big smile across it.

"Come on you two. We are going to be late" Jade said standing at the door way.

"We are on our way." Mark said as he picked up his last bag.

"I am going to go say goodbye to Jewel." Jade started to walk pass Glen.

"No, just let her sleep. She had a hard night." Glen said as he grabbed her arm.

"I'll just call her later" she said and followed the men out of the house and locked the door behind her. She hated to leave after the week of hanging out and having fun.

Jewel woke up to find her self alone in her room. All these emotions began to upset her. She somehow felt used as Mark was gone and didn't even say goodbye. She got out of bed feeling stiff and ached. She walked into the bathroom and turned of the water for a hot bath. She walked over to her dresser and pull out new clothes for the day. She walked around to the other side of her room and clean up the mess from the night. She just happened to look over at her cabinet top to see a piece of paper sitting on top. She placed the clothes in the hamper and walked over to look at the note.

'Good Morning Baby! I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did. Sorry for not waking you up before I left, but I thought it would be better if you got some rest. I know you feel like crap a little, but it's only the first time. I will call you later tonight to make sure everything is okay. Forever, Mark xoxo'. Jewel smiled at the note she could hear his southern accent ring inside of her head. It was nice to know she was not a one night stand. She slowly lowered her self into the warm bathwater letting all her fears gone.

Jade laid across another bed as she normally did all the time when she was at a new place. Glen placed her bags on the floor and the two of them started to unpack a little of their things. Jade loved to be all over the world and loved to see different things, but she just couldn't stand being away from her family.

Mark threw his bag down in the corner of the room. He lay down on the bed and took a small nap before he would go down and get something to eat. His mind was wondering all over last night remembering each detail of Jewel's body as he slowly loved her tenderly.

"Look at that little ass" Glen said to Jade as she walked around the room with her hair up high on her hair after Glen and her just shared some wonderful moments. She giggled at him and wiggled her ass to him as she walked over to the window. She stood there butt naked as she looked out over the city.

"Do you think anyone out there is doing the same thing that we are right now?"

"I would hope so because loving you is so good." Glen said as he had his hand behind his head as he smiled with her.

"You know I would be so upset if you left me… even if it was for a job. " She paused as she slowly walked over to Glen. "I wonder what Jewel feels like right now" She said to her as she placed her head on his chest. He rubbed her head softly.

"I don't know" Glen said as he kissed her head.

"I am only going to give it a 50/50 chance that this surgery could help you." Dr Oscar said as she sat in his office a few days from her laparoscopy. This would be the second laparoscopy she had in 3 years.

"And what if there is no change?"

"Then you should consider a hysterectomy."

"What?!?" she paused "Hang on I am only 21. I don't even have kids."

"Well, with all your lab tests and medical problems… I am not sure that you can even have a child." He paused "So, just keep it in the back of your mind and I will see you before you go into the OR."

"Thank you" She said and shook his hand. Her mind was a mess with now everything spinning around. She just meet the man that she was falling deeply in love with, and now she might not even have a chance to have his kids.

She drove around the city for a long time before she went back home. She turned the key in the door as she walked in she began to realized that she was still alone in the house. She turned on a light and the TV it was soon time for Raw. She missed Mark more and more as she kept thinking about how sick she really was. All the what if's she could think about came into her mind as the phone began to ring she jumped.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jewel, how was your day?" Jade asked as she giggled

"It was okay" She said with a deep sigh "How was the flight?"

"It was good, I was so tried afterwards"

"I believe it." She said with a little smile "I miss you so much, when are you coming home?"

"I am not sure." She said "I hope it will be soon. Okay well, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay I'll talk to you later" Jewel said as she hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands and began to cry. "Please dear Lord take the pain away" She fell to the floor and cried hard until she could barely weep anymore. She finally pick her self off the floor and headed to a the bathroom. She laid in the bathtub until the water got cold.

"Maybe I need a dog" Jewel said out loud to her self. She got ready for bed and then laid back and began to read her book as her mind wondered to Mark.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby" Mark said over the phone and Jewel almost fell to the floor. "How was your day?"

"Um, it was okay. I really miss you." She blurted out and Mark was quite on the other end. "I am sorry I shouldn't of said that."

"No, that is okay. I miss you too." He paused a little "How was your day?"

"I was a bad day"

"Medication?"

"Not really, They change two of them again. I sort of expect them to change things for me." She paused and left out a sigh "I have to try you with something that I have not told Jade."

"Why would you not tell your best friend?"

"Well, it's because if she knew she would be a mess and won't leave here and she needs to be at work and doing what she loves."

"Sounds reasonable. So, what is it?"

"Well, you know how I am always tell you that I am at a meeting and things like that?"

"Yea" He said his southern draw coming out

"Well I been seeing a lot of doctors as of late and they want to do surgery. Now, it's nothing I haven't been through before. But this is what you can not tell Jade."

"Okay"

"I really am really sick. It's nothing you can catch and they are not sure what to do to fix my problems."

"What problems do you have?"

"Well, I get my period often and a bleed a lot and they can not stop it. Also I have a problem with my bladder, and chronic pelvic pain." She took a deep sigh "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," He paused "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I am not sure how to take you then. I didn't want your pitty. I don't know what to make of you now. I don't want you to leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you over this." Mark chuckled in the phone.

"Okay"

"What did the doctor say about this surgery?"

"Well, he is only giving me a 50/50 chance of it working and if it doesn't work I will have to get a hysterectomy."

"Are you for real?" He paused and could hear the sobbing from the other end. He didn't know what to say. This relationship was to new to know anything right now. He placed his hands over his mouth.

"I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to worry about me while you are gone." She sobbed in the phone "Please Mark, Please don't leave me. I really love your company."

"I am not going to leave you." He said as almost as she should already know that. "How many medications are you on?"

"Five in the morning and eight at night" She continued to sniffle into the phone.

"Everything will be fine." He paused "When do you have this surgery?"

"Thursday" She said with a frown "Please don't worry about me, I had this done before."

"I will worry about you. You're my girlfriend" He said and Mark wanted so much to be with her right not at this moment and he knew there was nothing he could really do. "Don't cry anymore things will be okay. We just have to take it one day at a time."

"I know, I am just tried of fighting this battle." She finally said to him.

"You're a fighter you will be fine. Don't worry this will be between us."

"Thank you" She said and the two of them said goodbyes and Jewel fell asleep.

The next two days went fast with Jewel making sure everything was taken care of before surgery. She packed her self a small bag to take to the hospital like she did every time she was going in for something. She was more scared then normal, but had no choice to do.

The day has arrived and she was shaking as they started and IV and had to put in DVAVP. She began to feel the loneliness when she started to get wheeled down the hall to the OR waiting area. She was taken right back to the OR where she moved her self on to the table and was getting prepped for another surgery.

"I love you Mark" was the last thought that ran through her head.

Mark sat in the back of the arena as he was deep in thought. He thought about Jewel and how scared she must be. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to hold her hand until the final seconds. He could feel the tears start in his eyes until Glen started to knock on his door.

"You look so sad." Glen said as he walked into Mark's room. "Are you missing your girl?"

"Yeah" Mark said and wanted to tell him he knew nothing about her.

"Give it a few more days, you'll be fine" He said as he slapped his shoulder "Come on lets get ready for tonight." Mark just bit his lip and picked up the bag and headed two their shared locker area.

Jewel walked into the house as she slowly dragged her bag behind her. She felt like crap and hoped that no one has called since she left home this morning. She slowly walked over to cordless phone and took it with her as she slowly walked over to the couch where she finally laid there and rest. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Mark placed his cell phone back in his bag seeing there was no voicemails. He sighed once more and became upset to see that he was not there for Jewel. His match was finally over when he couldn't take it anymore he picked up the phone as he was already out of breath.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Jewel answered the phone.

"Are you okay? You didn't call me" Mark started to talk quickly and hard to understand as he was out of breath.

"Who is this?" She asked

"It's me, Mark."

"Oh, Hi Mark" she said she was still asleep. "How was your match?"

"It went fine… what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine… it hurts a bit." She said as she held on to her stomach.

"Just take it easy." He paused "You worried me… I didn't hear from you."

"I am sorry" She yawned "I must of fell asleep."

"It's okay… I will talk to you later" He paused a bit "I- I"

"Okay, Mark, I love you" she said and he couldn't say anything back to her as he heard the phone finally clicked off.

"You couldn't wait for me tonight?" Glen as he closed the door to the locker room. "Look I understand that you are falling for this chick, but you just ran out."

"There is a good reason."

"I damn well hope there is" Glen said as he threw his mask on the floor. There was silence between the two men for a while and then Glen had to ask. "Well, what is the reason?"

"I can't tell you. I promised Jewel I wouldn't tell you or Jade."

"Fine… that's between you two, but don't let my ass get caught because you want to run back here and talk to your girl." Glen was pissed. Mark didn't care. He didn't understand and didn't know.

"I remember someone use to not run off stage, but use to run to the area that we would be so early that we could watch the whole stage be put together."

"Shut up" Glen said with a chuckle in his voice.

The next day Jewel started to move her things up stairs as she tried to get ready for another day. She unpacked her clothes and got ready for a shower. She looked down at her body now having two new scares. She ran her finger against each one with a totally of four now. She began to think that she was type of ugly thing her body was now becoming. She uses to be skinny now she was bloated most of the time. She turned her back to the mirror, but the damage was already done.

The days began to pass slower and slower. As both Mark and Jewel could not stand being alone during this time. They would talk at any free time he got, but some of the time he was on an air plain to some other part of the world. It became hard to have two separate lives. Mark knew the schedule that he had to take. He also knew he had a sick girl at home who needed him there too.

Jewel wouldn't cry to Mark about how much pain she was in. She didn't want him to feel like she couldn't take care of her self or that she needed him home even tho she really did want him home with her. She was getting tried of going to all her doctor appointments alone to deal with all her publishers alone telling her that just because she was sick didn't mean she got extra deadlines.

She lay on the bed as she balled her eyes out. She was in to much pain to even be bothered to think about all her deadlines. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Mark's number hoping that he could talk for a few minutes.

Mark just stepped off the airplane as he was now in sunny Florida. He smiled at the sun and thought about Jewel for a moment. He couldn't wait to see her in a bathing suit lying in the sun. He knew just the surprise that he could get her.

"Vince, I just need the night off… I am catching a flight in a few hours "

"Mark, it doesn't even matter where you are going. What matters is that you are on the bill."

"Set me up for Thursday. I am begging you Vince, and I am not one fore begging, but this would just mean a lot to me."

"Okay, go but you own me a big on Thursday"

"You got it Vince!" Mark said as he darted out of his office and down the hallways once more quickly packing a small bag with him.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as she could tell Mark was in a rush.

"I am going to go home and surprise Jewel and tell her she is coming to Florida with us, for the next week!"

"She is going to be one happy camper." Jade said "Well, Good Luck, Safe Trip, See the both of you when you get back."

"Yup, Tell Glen and see you when I get back" Mark said as he ran down the hallway. He told the limo driver to step on it as he was cutting it close and had to make this last flight.

Mark was totally excited as he sat on the air plane trying to relax enough to get some sleep on the flight. He knew this was a big risk to have Jewel at the arena with him. She was going to get noticed and was going to get a lot of unwanted questions. Maybe having someone around that reminded him about himself that he would feel better him self.

"Do you think that maybe this relationship between Mark and Jewel is going to fast?" Jade said to Glen as she applied her makeup on in the mirror.

"Well, I think Mark doesn't know what to do with himself since he has been really down this week." Glen said as he laced up his boots "Maybe this will help him refocus"

"Yeah, but secrets, and surprises it is all too new"

"That is their relationship. They both are adults… they should be fine."

"Coming…. Coming" Jewel said as she slowly walked up to the front door. She opened the door and seen Mark. She screamed and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hello, Baby" Mark said as his arms wrapped around her tightly taking in deep breaths of her shampoo. He looked down in to her brown eyes as he wiped her tears away.

"Hang on, you are so post to be in Florida right now." She said almost afraid of the answers.

"I am?" He acted stupid

"Yeah I am sure you are" She said walking in to the house to check the schedule on the refrigerator. "Yeah she said you are so post to be in Florida" She turned back around to see Mark holding an air plane ticket. "What's this?" She took it from his hand as she began to read the ticket.

"I would hope I had some company"

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she placed her hand to her mouth.

"Well?"

"Yes" She said and tears began to come all over again.

"Come on" He said as he wrapped his arms around her once more "Don't cry" He whispered.

"It's just that no one really cared about me like this before" She kept touching his chest to make sure he was really there.

"Come on, lets get you packed for a week."

Jade had Mark follow her all over the house. She wouldn't let him out of her sight. She was hopping that this was not a dream. She held on to his hand tight as the air plane took off. She was scared as hell as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Mark.

"Shhhh, This is our secret" The man said as Jewel closed her eyes and tried to just go to another place in her head. She could feel the hands starting to come on top of her as she knew what was coming. The man's hand quickly went around her neck as she could feel the power of him taking away her life. She started to fight and that is when he took what he wanted once more. Jewel started to kick and wale her arms trying to gasp for air.

She sat straight up taking a few deep breaths in as Mark started to talk to her, but no words made any sense to her. She tried to calm down her breathing. All she could hear was her heart pounding in to her ears. She could hear a voice inside of her head telling her it will happen again. She placed her hand to her chest as she laid back down in her seat.

"Mark you okay?" Mark said concern.

"Yeah, I am fine…. Just a nightmare." She said as she tried to blow it off. Mark kissed her hand and she smiled a little. She stared out the window.

'That can't happen anymore' she tried to tell her self, but couldn't believe it. The nightmare started to come back about a month before Jade's return home. There was just something about that moment that scared her enough to relay on those old feelings of protection. She started to look around and she was getting noticed by a lot of people. She was a bit scared about this whole situation.

"Mark, We have a lot of attention on us."

"That is normal, just act like they are not there"

"Well, that's not normal to me" She said as Mark sat up and stared her eyes to eyes as he slowly kissed her passionately trying to get to her just clam down and relax. The real Jewel was scared and it was noticeable. They parted breathless. Mark placed her head against his.

"What ever is going on at home… let it go… lets just have fun"

"Mark I am scared"

"There is nothing to be scared of… I am right here, Okay?"

"Okay" She said taking a deep breath. Mark held her as close as he could to his chest. He did notice there were a lot of eyes on them. Was Jewel going to be able to handle it?

Jade and Glen lay in the hotel bed as the two of them were out of breath. Jade giggled as she rolled on top of Glen and started to kiss him once more. Glen looked up at the clock. He smiled at her and pushed her hair back. "This time we should take it to the bathroom so we can shower and have fun. We only have about 20 minutes to get ready to go for tonight."

"You don't mind staying in my room do you?" Mark said as him and Jewel stood in the hallway with on arm holding her bag the other around her waist. She looked up at Mark and she was so not use to this. "Or we can get your own room."

"No, No, I would love to stay in your room." She said with a smile on her face. The two of them walked in as Mark set her bag down next to the bed.

"Since we made it back here in good time I am going to get ready to go to Raw, Vince has this new story line with me and Triple H."

"Sounds good. You know since I started to watch wrestling… it's sort of entertaining."

"Where you ever a fan?" He asked her as he walked in to the bathroom.

"Nah, my parents never left me watch it… I think there was a reason, but I have no clue at this point." She paused "What should I wear to Raw?"

"What do you mean?" He asked sticking his head out of the door.

"Well, I am going right?"

"Yeah sure" He paused "You look good in a little sun dresses" She started to giggle and then began to dig in her bag.

The limo door slowly opened as the driver placing out a hand to help the lady out of the car. Jewel slowly got out of the car having her white sun dress with blue flowers on it lay against her thigh. Mark followed her out as she waited for him. She looked around seeing the crowd of people waiting for every superstar to arrive. Mark got out of the limo and placed his arm around Jewel and smiled at him as it seams all the camera's seam to blind the two of them as they entered the walked into the employee entrance.

Vince smiled as he walked up to the two of them "It is nice to see that you could make it Mark" He said shaking his hand "And this must be the beaut that he was willing to give up the world to bring here."

"Oh my" She said and blushed as Vince and Jewel shook hands

"Here is your pass" He placed it over her head and she smiled at him.

"Thanks" She said with a huge smile

"Now you two have fun and don't get into too much trouble." Vince said as he passed the two.

"You didn't tell me that you risked your job" Jewel said to Mark as he squeezed her butt.

"It really was nothing" He said as he softly kissed her lips.

"Thank you" She whispered with a smile on her lips.

She could not get use to having things like this happening to her. She flipped through the channel as Mark was beginning to unpack his bags that he placed down earlier in the day.

"So, Um, what is your line tonight?"

"Well, I am so post to be having this battle with the boss and his main person is Triple H."

"So, that means you two are going to fight?"

"Yeah well words tonight fight on Thursday." He said as he placed down his boots. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure" She said a she stood up and her sundress as it swayed softly. He stared at her legs and worked his way up her body. He just loved everything about it.

"Come here delicious" He said and opened his arms wrapping them tightly around her body as she giggled to her self. She felt so protected in his arms that not even her mood could be sad.

The two walked down the hallway hand in hand as they drank their water. Mark slowly showed her the backstage area, and then headed back to his locker room.

"What is that smell?" Jewel asked Mark as she softly grabbed on to his shirt.

"It's just someone's colon." He placed an arm around her "Come on my locker room is just right over there" He said pointing at the one room and kissed the top of her head. He opened the door and Jewel walked in her mind running wild about where she had smell that sent before. She slowly sat down on the couch as her mind was stuck on that smell.

Mark hardly noticed that Jewel was not with him as he started to get ready for the night. He started tying his boots, and then everyone knew that Mark was getting to character. He sat next to Jewel as he once again turned into a different Mark.

Jewel thought she was all over this and understood that Mark would change, but with the colon smell and now Mark changing she was beginning to feel like her old self. It was a long time before she began to feel that way. She never wanted to feel like she was in danger and that she is walking on egg shells. The longer she sat next to Mark now she felt more and more confined. 

"I have to go to the bathroom" She said as she stood up and Mark grabbed her hand. "Let go Mark"

"You need to ask to go to the bathroom."

"No, I don't" She said as she pulled her arm away. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door locking it behind her. She looked at her self in the mirror as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Come on Jewel it is okay. I would never do anything to hurt you." She could hear the voice of her grandfather clear as day.

"But papa" She said as she stood in front of him. His pants already down and his member hard as a rock. She had to be only 7 or 8.

"It's okay to be scared that is normal. Here give me your hand" She did as she was told as her grandfather slowly wrapped her small hand around his member. "See it is soft… it won't hurt you."

"But papa it is huge."

"It is so post to be like that." He said as his one hand reached up and petted her head "Come on kiss it like you would kiss me." She bent down slowly and kissed his member as her grandfather pushed her down by holding the back of her head.

The knock on the door disturbed her thoughts as she could hear Mark through the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes, I am fine" She said in return as she turns on the water and flushed the toilet. She had to go out there and face Mark. She was scared now and didn't want the Undertaker she wanted Mark. She turned off the water as she headed for the door. Mark stood there leaning up against the wall. She smiled at him and went to the couch to go sit down. Mark slowly followed after her and took a seat next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder. Mark wrapped his arm around her as he took a sigh.

The door opened "Mr. Taker your up" A man said and closed the door without even coming in.

Mark stood up and Jewel's head dropped to the couch as she stared at him. He turned around and gave a wicked evil smile back at her as he left.

Jade jumped up and down as the two of them just walked out of the entrance way to see Mark walking in. The three exchanged nods and kept walking. Jade jumped in Glen's arms and giggled as she rubbed his bald head. "I love this life!" She said as she jumped down out of Glen's arms and ran in to the changing room. Glen shook his head and headed to his room.

Mark walked into his locker room as he seen Jewel was lying on the couch asleep. He walked over to her and rubbed her forehead. She jumped and Mark smiled at her.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Mark said as she noticed that he was still in his wrestling gear.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was that tried."

"It's okay"

"Did you do well?"

"Yeah, it went well" He said Jewel hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

"That is good" She said as looked up at Mark with another kiss.

"Let me get change and showered and I will be ready to go out to the party tonight."

"Do you guys go party every night?"

"Nah, just certain days" He said as grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom as Jewel stood up and began to stretch. She turned on the TV and stared at it a few moments as she walked around the room. She waited for Mark as she sat on the couch.

"Is everyone going to be going to this party?" Jewel asked as Mark walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah it should be most of the WWE crew."

"That's cool. I saw Jade and Glen on TV tonight… they won… if there is a winner."

"There is always a winner." Mark laughed at Jewel as she looked at him.

"Well, they will still hurt after all is said and done."

"Yeah, you know that before you even come in to the ring."

"I wouldn't want to hurt all the time."

"After a while you know the pain feeling." Mark said as she just watched him get his stuff ready. Mark threw his bag over his shoulder as he held out the other hand to have Jewel take it. The two started to walk down the hall a few of the wrestler were out and about. They turned the corner as two men headed towards them. Jewel looked at one and really thought that she knew one of them but from where. He was an older man with blonde hair that it was almost white. His eyes blue but yet dark. Something about the man scared her. She held on to Mark's hand and moved her self closer to him.

"Hang on to that thought." The man said "Mark, how are you?"

"I am good Ric" He said as the two of them stopped. Jewel sort of hided behind Mark as the two men talked.

"This is Jewel" Mark said as he pulled her to the side of him.

"Hello there Jewel, It's been a long time since I seen you." Ric said and Mark was confused. Jewel didn't say a word. "I see wrestling is still in your blood"

"I am not a part of this organization, Ric" She said softly. She instantly knew where she knew him. Ric was her grandfather.

"Woah! You two know each other." Mark said looking back and forth between the two.

"We USE too, he was my grandfather" Jewel said to make as she squeezed Mark's hand even more.

"You too don't really look a lot alike" Mark said

"Thank god for that, I wouldn't wan to be like him" Jewel said softly.

"I see that your smart tongue didn't get any better."

"I see that you are still up to your old tricks"

"Now, Now, that is so hurtful." He said back to Jewel and she just hid behind Mark. "So, are you two married?"

"No, we have been dating" Mark said to him and sort of began to think that something was up with the way Jewel was acting. Mark looked down at his watch. "We got to get going… see ya around"

"Yeah see you are Jewel" Ric said and looked at her. Mark wrapped his arm around her waist as the two walked away.

Jade and Jewel were out on the floor dancing with each other as the two guys sat back and drank. Jewel had to talk to Jade about Ric.

"You didn't tell me that Ric was here" Jewel said to Jade

"Well, he never around and most of the time to busy with girls. Why? Did you run in to him?"

"Oh yeah did more then that he knows Mark and those two were talking."

"He didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Yup, he couldn't wait to say something to make me feel like I was seven again."

"It is okay, he normally just works on story lines now… he is leaving the business soon."

"That's not soon enough" Jewel said with a evil glar in her eyes.

"Does Mark know what he did?"

"Nope, and I am not going to tell him right now either"

"Well, that is up to you, but I would at least let him know something happened or you might be seeing Ric again."

"That is true, but I think Mark could tell I didn't feel the best around Ric"

Mark and Glen sat back as the two watch the girls have fun out on the dance floor. Mark couldn't help, but pry out the information that Glen might hold about Jewel. 

"So, since Jade and Jewel are best friends I bet you hear a lot of stuff about Jewel."

"Yeah I think it is the normal things like she is always busy with her writing, and meeting. I was surprised that you got her to even leave the house."

"Oh that was easy. So, what else?"

"Well, there was this one time when I took Jade to go see some scary movie and there was a rape scene and she left the movie. I had no clue what was going on and I went after her. Later that night she told me that there has been some problems that she knew of and the scene reminded her of that."

"Damn, that is just wrong."

"Yeah that is what I said to her too and told her not to worry that I would always be there for her." Glen paused "Since then she lighten up a bit, but I can tell when she really hates being at a place. She doesn't hide it any more, like she use to."

"That sounds horrible. Maybe there is something I can do to help Jewel to talk to me."

"Be gentle Mark… and don't let your character out. " He paused "And most of all be supportive and kind. If something did happen I bet she is afraid of it." Mark started to think about how Jewel was acting around Ric something was up.

Mark and Jewel slowly walked arm and arm down the hallway to their hotel room. She laid her head on Mark as they walked. She couldn't stop touching him. She missed him so much and only being here for a week made it hard for them to not want to be around the other person as much as possible. Mark opened the door and allowed Jewel to walk in first. He noticed that she turned the light on before she even set foot in the room. She slowly walked in and check to make sure everything was in it's place.

"So, um, why didn't you tell me that your grandfather was in the business?"

"I didn't know that he still was. I have not seen him since I was seventeen."

"Oh, why was that"

"It's a long story" She said as she sat on the edge of the bed placing both of her hands in her lap. He took noticed of her body position. She was now in an timid position that made him feel like he was putting to much weight on her shoulder.

"I don't want to force you to tell me things you are not ready too, but I would like to know if someone is hurting you." Mark said as he sat down right next to her.

"Ric," She took a deep sigh "He use to hurt me when I was little." She paused and Mark moved his hand over hers "We had to go to court, to get him to stop bothering us… but after my mother died he wanted to be back in the family. People just didn't accept him."

"Jewel," Mark said as he got down on his knees in front of her "I promise you with the last breath in my body I will never let Ric or anyone hurt you ever again." He held on to her hands a he tried to make it clear to her that he was holding out his heart to her. Her hands shaked a little as a few tears ran down her face. Mark brushed them away as he gently kissed her. Her lips were soft and scared as the Mark began to explore her mouth with his tongue. He glided one hand up her leg and between her thighs. He tugged on her panties as she began to moan next to his body.

"Mark" she said out of breath almost in tears again.

"It's okay baby" He said to her as he dropped her panties on the floor. His member was now thudding to come along and join the fun. He ran his hand up and down the insides of her tights as she began to almost beg him to move on from what he was doing.

"P-Please" she said to him as she panted.

Mark pushed her dress back as he placed his mouth slowly breathing in the fresh scent of her womanhood. He held down her hips so she would not buck against the motions that he was going to produce. He gently licked her clit first lapping up the little sweet wetness that was coming out of her body. Then he started to fuck her with his tongue as he placed his long tongue inside of her to hear her gasp for air ever time.

He stood up and dropped his pants to the floor as she began to cry for him. He stepped out of his paints and sat her up. He pulled her dress off showing now her amazing breast gently bouncing in to place. He put a condom on. He stoked him self slowly and then got on his knees and lined Jewel up to meet him.

He held on to her hips as he began to thrusting her till they both came with great delight. Jewel held on to Mark as she began to cry as Mark began to come so slowly that it became hard on him. He kissed the cheeks of Jewel as she held on to him. She placed her head on his chest as the two parted and Jewel never left go of him as they covered up with the blanket and fell asleep.

"Papa, I don't want to play this game any more"

"Shut up and get on the floor"

"But papa" she tried to talk to back to him as he pulled the leash that was around her neck to the floor making her body collapse under the force. She began to cry as she tried to crawl away, but that did no good. He was on top of her with in seconds. He pushed up her small little skirt and pulled down her little cotton underwear as she screamed.

"No, No…. Please, Papa" She cried and he heard nothing of what she was saying to him. He held her hands with one hand and pulled his member out with the other.

"Shut up or I will give you are reason to cry!" He said smacking the taste out of her mouth. The tears kept on coming as she tried to get away from him.

He shoved his huge cock in to her small tight pussy as all he could do was sigh with relief as he watch Jewel cry in pain as he thrust to his pleasure.

Jewel woke up in a cold sweat she through on Mark's over size shirt as she got out of bed and began to walk over to the window. Her mind was a mess and having a relationship with all her problems were making it worst. She didn't know if she could trust Mark. She didn't even know if he cared for her enough to get in to close to him. She stood at the window her mind going a mile a minute as Mark quietly noticed that Jewel was not in bed any longer. He slowly walked over to her and placed his arms around her having his body covering hers.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked her softly

"Yeah" She said almost in a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet" She said as she turned into his chest and buried her face into him. "Would you leave me?"

"No"

"Ever"

"Ever" he said and Jewel began to cry softly into his chest. Mark didn't fully understand everything that Jewel was doing, but he somehow had to get her to trust him. "Why, don't you just tell me what is going on in your life? I want to help you" Mark said softly as he walked her back over to the bed to have her sit down.

"Mark, I am so afraid of telling you some of these things, because I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't leave you. I want to know what is going on. Why didn't you tell me Ric was your grandfather?"

"I couldn't" She paused "I have not seen him in 6 years. The last time I seen him in court when I had to get a restraining order against him."

"Restraining order? What for?" He said as she looked down at the floor the darkness looking like a huge puddle of mud slowly rising.

"Because when I was little up to the age of sixteen" She took the deepest sigh she could "He use to abuse me"

"Like?" Mark trailed off and Jewel just shook her head. He pulled her close to him and tried to make her feel better. "He will pay for what he has done."

"I um, I don't want any trouble." She paused "I am sure that Ric is going to want to come back to me and bother me even more that he knows I am here."

"I won't let that happened"

"I just wanted this week to be a nice vacation for me. I have no doctor appointments, no editors down my throat asking me for more pages, and I am not alone."

"It's okay I will take care of Ric. He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Mark, there are some other problems." She paused "From what the doctor has been telling me. They feel that I am going to have to have a hysterectomy because there was too much damage from the abuse when I was little that I has all my nerves all messed up. That is why I am in so much pain and they think that the abuse might also be the reason why I keep getting my period." She began to cry in her hands as Mark rubbed her back.

"Aw, baby, It's okay"

"Mark, I wanted children and I know you wanted children"

"Calm down… Why don't you go get your self cleaned up and I'll get us a drink."

"Okay" She said as she looked at him as he hugged her tight before she left for the bathroom.

Jewel came out of the bathroom as she dried her face once more trying to get the tears to stop. Mark laid on the bed with the TV on. He was already sipping his beer taking in each sip. Jewel walked over as Mark sat up to kiss her. She kissed him back and quickly swallowed the eight once glass of double rum and coke. Jewel felt better after she drank, but she knew she would have to face her daemon sooner or later more sooner now that she was Mark's girlfriend.

The next morning Mark was already up and went to the gym top work out as Jewel began to wake up. She laid in bed longer and longer each morning as she knew she was not feeling the best. She knew what she had to do when she got home. Mark sat quietly in the small living room as he watched TV. He didn't want to wake up Jewel since the night she barely got any sleep. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello there Jade" Mark said to her as he held the door sort of closed yet.

"Is Jewel up yet?" she asked

"No, She is still sleeping. I will tell her you stopped by"

"Well, can I just come in and wait and you can wake her up?"

"She had a really long night last night. So, I am just going to let her sleep in"

"I know you two are in love and all and let me know when I am stepping over a boundary, but you two have to have more in common then just ya know having sex."

Mark chuckled in his chest "It wasn't that that kept her up last night."

"Oh well" She threw up her arms "If I don't talk to her soon, just let her know Glen and I are going back to the house because we have off."

"Okay Jade, have fun be safe" Mark said as he closed the door. The WWE was not being to make some changes on how long a wrestler was gone from his family. By Wednesday everyone was heading home and back to their family. Mark knew this and he knew he had to get back to his house since he has not been there in at least a month. So, this week he was going to take Jewel back to his house.

Jewel was finally up and dressed as it was now only 11 am. She walked in to the living room to see Mark sitting there sleeping on the couch. She walked up to him and softly giving him a kiss on the forehead. He stirred a little and then finally opened his eyes.

"Did I die? Because I see angel" He said and she laughed at him

"Cheesy line!" She said and Mark pulled her over the couch. It was nice to have fun with someone with out thinking about what you where going to say.

"Hey, I have a surprised for you."

"What that?" She ask sitting high and mighty on him.

"It's in my bag." She jumped off and went over to his bad on the table. She opened it to see two plan tickets to Texas "Plan tickets to Texas… What is in Texas?"

"My home you goof… by Wednesday everyone around here is going home and I was hoping you would want to join me since Glen and Jade will be at your house."

"Of course!" She said and he walked over to her as the two kissed "I wanted to tell you about last night… I would never leave you."

"Well, that is good" He said with a chuckle "Now, go run off and pack your bags we leave after Smackdown."

"Okay, okay" She said as he patted her butt.

The two walked in to the same arena as the night before. They found there dressing area as Mark and Jewel settled down. Jewel began to flip around the channels of the TV as Mark got dress so he didn't have to worry about how long he just roamed around endlessly. There was a knock at the door and Jewel stared at Mark.

"Yes" He said in his deep voice.

"I want to speak to Jewel" Ric said and Jewel skin began to crawl

"She is not here right now. I will tell her you stopped by." Mark tried to close the door and Ric's hand stopped it.

"I know that she is in there. Don't you think I have my ways?"

"Look, I will tell her that you stopped by." Mark said "You better leave because you are just looking for trouble."

"I'll talk to her Mark sometime today… you'll see" Ric said pointing the finger at him as he walked backwards down the hallway. Mark closed the door once more and locked it.

"Don't worry there is enough people that nothing will happened." Mark said as he walked over and hugged Jewel tightly. "Now, come help me with my makeup."

"Okay" She said as she walked into the bathroom and started to apply eyeliner to Mark. The two giggled and laughed as Jewel put the finishing touches to Mark character.

"There you go Mr. Calloway," She handed back his pencil "Now, Mr. Calloway can you help me off of this sink."

"No, I like you up there" He said as he rubbed her inner thighs "Your just at the right height."

"Now, now, you know you shouldn't be doing this here" She said and giggled to him, but always wish that he didn't stop. She glanced over at the TV already knowing the line up she wanted to make sure that if anything happened there would be enough time for Mark to look decent. "Mark look!" Jewel said as she pointed to the TV to see Ric standing in the center of the ring calling her out.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"He wants to see me… I told you he would stop at nothing"

"Yeah, but you are not part of the business… what the hell is his problem." Mark picked Jewel up and placed her on the ground. "I have to put a stop to this now." He said to her as she grabbed his hand.

"Please, be careful" She said and he kissed her once more before he left. Jewel closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch and began to watch everything unfold.

"Jewel, I know that you are back there, just come out here in front of millions of these people." He paused "You can even bring that freak Taker along with you."

"Who in the world is this Jewel person?" JBL finally got a word in.

"I want to know that too… but also I would not just stand there and call the Undertaker a freak either."

"Come on Hurry up!" Ric started to scream as the Undertaker's music blared into the arena. Jewel began to get scared as the fans screamed and cried for him. Undertaker walked into the ring as Ric didn't even move. "Where is Jewel?"

"You will never get her… she is mine" He said to him as he gave him a cold stare.

"You must not hear me" He said as he walked closer to the Undertaker "I want to speak to Jewel. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me." Undertaker walked straight up to him as his pointed into his chest. "You will never speak to Jewel let alone touch Jewel ever again." Undertaker said as he slowly turned around and walked back out of the ring and up the ramp way.

"You think that I am not going to talk to my grandchild… your wrong Taker… your wrong!" he screamed Taker turned around a made a cutting motions over his throat. He made the wall of flames come up in front of him as he walked to the back.

There was a knock on the door as Jewel sat in fear as she shook on the couch. She stared at the door scared to even touch the knob to even see her self coming off of the couch. Slowly the door knob started to move and Jewel placed her knees to her chest the day that she tried to never think about.

Mark slowly walked through the door with vice following right behind her. Mark looked over to see Jewel sitting tightly to her self. Mark walked over to her as Vince closed the door behind him.

"It's okay" Mark said as she looked up to see it was him. She almost leaped in to his arms hugging him so tightly.

"I was so afraid" She whispered

"It's okay, Vince wants to talk to you about something." She looked at him scared as her eyes darted back and forth. "It's nothing like that" he said to her with a smile and hug again. Jewel stayed in Mark's arm as she looked over at Vince.

"Hello Jewel" He said as he took a seat on the chair. "I wanted to talk to you about joining the team for a little bit. We would like to start a feud with Ric and Mark."

"I will be right there with you at all times, I won't let anything happen to you." Mark said

"Yea, the only real time that Ric will be near you is in a match and Mark will be right with you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable so, I will give you till Saturday to let you give me your answer." Vince stared at Jewel.

"I- I, um, not sure if I can do this" She said as she began to feel like she was going to pass out. It was her worst nightmare coming true before her eyes. Vince gave her his card.

"I'll be waiting for your call either way" Vince said before he left himself out.

Jewel placed her head in Mark's lap and began to cry. She was not sure about anything anymore. Mark just rubbed her head as he sat and waited. Jewel began to fell asleep. Mark placed her on the couch and covered her up as he had to leave for his match against Triple H.

Jewel woke up in rhythm as the Undertaker's music came on once more over the TV. She looked up to see him on TV. It was strange to have someone she felt so close to on the TV. She somehow felt like she had to share him with the world. It wasn't that she mind that it was just at her time of need he was gone.

The door caved into the room. Jewel screamed as cameras and Ric with his group of men came into the room. The footage now aired on the big screen stopping Mark's match. Ric grabbed on to Jewel to keep her from getting away.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled as she pulled away.

"I just want to talk to you… you won't even let me talk to you" Ric screamed back at her as he shook her.

"I don't even want to know you!" she said as she pulled away once more.

"Oh please, you act as if what I did to you wasn't something you wanted."

"I was a child!" She said as tears started to fall down her cheeks as the cameras where there to capture everything that was going on. She pulled away harder as Ric's group of men tried to hold off the Undertaker from getting in to the room. "LET ME GO!" she screamed once more at Ric who pushed her into the wall knocking her down to the ground. She pushed her self back in the corner as Ric started to her. Mark came up from behind of Ric and knocked him down on top of Jewel. He reached down and pulled her out from under him as he pushed her into the bathroom and barricaded the door. She started to cry louder now as she pounded on the door to have Mark's arms around her.

Jewel finally gave up as she sat in the far corner of the bathroom and waited for the door to become unblocked. She could hear the guys fighting out in the other room, but could not tell who was winning. Finally the door opened and Jewel stood incase she had to run.

"Mark!!" she screamed as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Mark wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh Mark!" she said with a deep sigh of relief.

"Come on baby, lets get out of here" Mark said as he placed her back down on the ground. He walked over and picked up his bag in one hand and grabbed Jewel's hand in the other. The two headed out of the arena quickly as the camera's followed to show that they left.

The two sat in the car out of breath and Mark had a wild smile on his face. He pulled Jewel close to him. "Guess Ric just made your decision on if you are going to be in the story line or not."

"Oh, I am not really sure about that"

"Well, Lets get to the airport I will change there and then off to my house."

"Okay" She said with a smile as she rubbed his hand.

Jewel talked on the phone to Jade to make sure everything was okay at home and to tell her where she was going since Mark was in the bathroom changing. She was getting stares from different people in the airport. Mark walked out of the bathroom and over to Jewel as she smiled and got off the phone. She smiled at Mark as he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his passionately as he held her in his arms. Mark slowly placed her down to see a small little ambush of people going to confined him in as he picked up his bag slowly and he began to whispered "Grab your things and follow me." She did as she was told and then with no warning "RUN!" Mark yelled and the two dashed to the airplane and handed the tickets to the lady as the groups of people started to catch up with them. Mark hugged her as the two slowly walked upon the board of the plane.

The two began to get settled down as they sat down in their chairs. Jewel smiled as she lay on Mark's shoulder. She took a deep smell of him as she began to speak sleepily "I love you" She said to him as he bent down and kissed her head with a smile on his face. Jewel began to fall deep asleep as the plane sailed the sky.

"Wake up, baby" Mark said as he rubbed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at Mark as he kissed her forehead. "You been asleep the whole time we were in the air. We are going to be landing soon."

"I am so sorry; I just had a horrible night you know."

"It's okay there is nothing to be sorry about." Mark said with a smile.

"Oh Mark" she said with blushing feeling. He held on to her hand tight as they touch the ground. Jewel smiled at him. She never felt better, but when she was with him she was normal she was his girl.

Mark pulled up to his house as the two of them jumped out of the truck. She was amazed about how huge his house was. She stood holding on to the door of the truck as her mouth just stood open. The house was away from everyone like tucked away in the forest of Texas. She couldn't believe the structure that was standing in front of her.

"So, do you like it?" he asked as he slowly placed his hands on her hips

"Oh my god, I never in my wildest dreams could think about something this beautiful."

"Come on I will show you around" he said as he opened the door to the garage showing his two other cars and four other Harleys. She was amazed at everything that was in his house. He just sat back and watch her fill her self up before each room of the last one. She flopped back on the master bed as she giggled. Mark stood on the side of the bed and looked at her upside down.

"I never took you as a canopy man" She paused

"It even comes with a set of curtains, comes in handy when I have gotten home late"

"Like today?"

"Yeah… jet lag and aching from the match and aftermath" he chuckled

"I am sorry baby" She said as she got on all four and slowly crawled to him.

"Aw, baby" He said as he reached to her to just brush a little bit of hair away. She slowly sat on the bed as she was now just in line with his member as she slowly rubbed it make it hard as she opened his pants and began to slowly lick the outside of his penis.

"Stop fucking with it and just put it in your mouth." Ric's voice could be heard in her head. She opened her eyes and pulled away.

"You okay?" Mark asked

"Yeah, I am fine" She said and blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that Ric really was not in the room. Mark bent down and kissed her deeply as he began to undress her. He love feeling his hands against her skin. He rubbed his hand against her stomach up to her breast holding them gently licking and feeling each one. She turned her head back and closed her eyes the feelings of Mark just wanting to make love with her felt so good.

"Stop crying you little bitch!" Ric's voice rang out in her head "Listen to me the more you cry the more it's going to hurt" She moaned and groans as Mark started to entered her. He began to ride her as if nothing was wrong. "That's papa's good girl…" Jewel shook her head no.

"No! NO! STOP!" her eyes snapped open as she pushed her self away from Mark. Her body crash on the floor as she curled up in a small ball in the corner. The room was silence expect for the cry of Jewel.

Mark froze, what did he do? What did he do wrong? He had no idea what was going on. He slowly walked over to his dresser taking out one of his shirts. He walked over to Jewel and draped it over her shoulders. He could feel her body shaking under his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Mark said to her as he kneeled on the floor next to her. She didn't utter a word she grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled them in closer to her. She looked up at Mark shaken and scared as her eyes showed back a blank lifeless soul. She cried more and more. Mark didn't want to just leave her there alone. He rubbed her foot for the longest time till she moved closer to him allowing to wrap his arms around her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled out a blanket from the closest placing it on top of her. He pulled on some sweatpants and went out to the truck and brought in the bags placing them in the room. He locked up the house and turned on the alarm. He walked back to the bedroom and closed the curtains and also the curtains around the bed. He got in to bed and slowly rubbed Jewel's cheeks as he reached over and kissed her goodnight. He felt so sorry for her as he began to fall asleep.

The next morning Jewel was up early as she jumped in the shower to wake her up. She had to get some work done today. There was no other way about it. She knew she had to get certain things done even tho she wanted to be on vacation. She got dressing seeing that Mark as still sound asleep. She pulled out her laptop and headed for the kitchen. She made her self some coffee, and sat down with her cup. She began to type as she got lost in the story.

Mark slowly woke up as he rolled over to see Jewel was already awake and out of bed. He took in a deep breath as he pushed open the curtains to smell coffee and some type of breakfast. He made the bed and opened up the curtain and got ready for the day. He walked down the hall to the kitchen as he seen Jewel typing away with her eyes closed. He knew she couldn't be sleeping, but what a silly way to type.

"Not to be nosey, but what are you doing?" he asked her as she jumped and her fingers stop the taping noise that filled the room.

"I-um-I was seeing the story in my mind. It helps when I have to do detail and stuff."

"Oh, so are you that good at typing or just like to guess where the keys are at?"

"I-um-I think that I am an okay typer."

"Oh okay" Mark said as Jewel's cell phone rang.

"Hello….how are things with you? Oh that is a son date" she paused "Woah, okay, then I will see him then" She hung up the phone. She looked sad ad she tilted the phone back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, That was nothing." She could hear him already saying liar in her head. "Okay, it was the doctor, my results of my laparoscopy came back."

"Yeah?"

"They were negative… I am schedule for a hysterectomy on Tuesday"

"That is only a few days away." Mark said all surprised "Don't be scared"

"How can I not. I want children I want a family."

"You can have a family with kids even if they are not your own."

"I have no choice now I have to get this done."

"Look you call your bosses and stuff and I will call mine."

"No, I don't want you to miss work."

"Don't worry about it…." Mark said as he patted her on the hand as she picked up the cell phone in the other to call her boss.

The days quickly few by as the two of them had to get things finished at their jobs so that they could quickly head back to Jewel's house and get that ready for after surgery. Mark and Jewel laid back in the bed they first made love in.

"What happened the last time that we had sex?" Mark finally asked her as he placed an arm around her.

"I had a bad flashback."

"You do know once you are able to fly and I am back at work you will be with me and I will kill him."

"You can do what you like to him… he's not family." She finally said to Mark.

"I totally agree."

"Remember tomorrow not to make coffee because I can't eat or drink anything." She said with a big yawn.

"I will remember" He said as he kissed her forehead, and the two were finally asleep.

Mark held her hand as the two of them waited in the pre-op room as Jewel got her Human Plasma. She took deep breaths in as she tried not to be scared as she waited it was the worst feeling ever.

"Okay they are waiting for you." A nurse said as they checked her name band. Mark began to walk with her as they got to the doors that he could not go any further. He bent down and kissed her softly.

"I will see you when you come out okay?"

"Yup, I love you so much just incase" The nurse started to rolled Jewel away.

"There is no incase there is always a tomorrow!" Mark screamed down the hall to her as she rolled away.

Should there be a continue?

79


End file.
